paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dirk's Package
By Silver VII Summary After the Postman accidentally got lost in a forest the PAW patrol goes to the rescue, dirk dosen't know that this mission has something special in store for him, Characters Dirk Chase Skye Ryder Aurora Sage Ace Postman Brycen Holly Bloom ( Dirk's sister) Story: It was a sunny day in adventure bay the Lookout was echoing with laughter, Dirk was playing fetch with the other pups, " I'm getting that first!" Aurora yelled while running " not if i can help it" dirk smirked as his eyes started to glow he pounced, catching the stick midair with his teeth, he landed on his paws, his eyes returned to normal, " and that's another win for him" Sage said as Aurora pouted, " am i tired, all that running wiped me out" Dirk said said adjusting his shoulder, " we could play some cards" Ace suggested, " we'll teach you" "let's do it" Dirk replied " Thanks for coming over for a playdate dirk" Skye said shoving him a bowl of fruit juice " no problem, Mrs skye, they"re good friends i wouldn't have been a part of the Paw patrol if it weren't for them, Dirk replied as he started drinking (Scene Change: PAW patrol Badge) The postman was driving towards adventure bay, " Adventure Bay, here i come" he said as he took a turn, then suddenly a buck pounced on the street, he shouted as he steered off the road towards the forest, and ended up driving into quicksand.....again " not again" the postman said slamming his head into the wheel, he grabs his phone and calls the PAW patrol, Back in the lookout, Ryder was watching them play from the balcony, when his pup-pad rang, he answers it, "hello Ryder here" "Ryder! i drove off the road and got stuck in quicksand" said the Postman "really? again?" Ryder replied," Dont worry! no job is too big no pup is too small, PAW patrol to the lookout" Ryder said pressing the call button, " Ryder needs us!" shouted Ace, Sage and Dirk as they bounded off two the elevator leaving behind a mess of cards, Back in the elevator Chase was doing an attendance check, "Skye, Check, Rubble check, Marshall...Chase looks around in search of the dalmatian, " Marshall?" "Look out!" marshall said slipping into the elevator, with a card under his foot, he crashes into the crowd, "Check...." chase said as the other pups laughed, and they all ascend to the observatory, They pounce out of the elevator and lines up, "PAW patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" "thanks for coming pups, the postman was on his way to adventure bay, when he accidently drove into the forest and getting stuck in quicksand "Again?" Chase tilted his head, "yes chase, so i'm going to need your winch to pull him out" Ryder replied "Chase is on the case!" "And Ace i need you to go down there, and see if he's okay" "I'm gonna Ace this!" "All right! PAW patrol is on a roll!" Ryder shouted as he slid down the pole, while Ace and chase slide down to their vehicles, and they drive to the emergency (Scene Change: PAW patrol Badge) Chase, Ace and Ryder arrived on the site, Chase attaches his winch to the van and pulls it out of the quicksand, Ace checks him for injuries, he seemed okay, "Thank you Ryder, I wouldn't get into the same de-lemma all those years ago" " Whenever your'e in trouble, just yelp for help" Ryder says "And oh, i got something for one of your pups, Dick was it?" the postman said opening the van door " Dirk" Ryder and Ace corrected When the postman was digging through his cargo, a raccoon jumped out with a carrying a small box, with dirk's logo on it, "Stop!" yelled chase as he shot a net at the raccoon, which it swiftly dodged, and ran deeper into the woods, (Scene Change: Dirk's badge) Dirk was on the floor, cards in hand, when his pup tag, started making sounds " Dirk, a package has been stolen by a raccoon, we need your help" Ryder said through the pup tag, he smiled he was finally getting a mission since the lizard fiasco earlier that month, " This wolfdog's on the prowl" Dirk said howling as he slid to his vehicle, Dirk arrives at the scene, " Dirk, help us track down that raccoon" Ryder ordered, the three shepherds started sniffing, and in dirk's case listening, then dirk picked up something, something hard slamming against cardboard " found it!" yelled dirk " We picked it up too," Chase said " Then what are we waiting for let's go!" Ryder said " and Ace you've done enough for today, you can return to the lookout" Ryder continued before driving off After some driving dirk noticed something on their path, seemed like pawprints, he pulled over to take a look at, them, ryder and chase did the same, " you think this are the tracks?" Ryder asked " only one way to find out" Dirk said as he sniffed the tracks, he knew racoons, he knew what they smell like, much less what they taste like, " yep it's our guy alright" Dirk continued, " and he's close" " where can we start looking?" Chase said, " Start with hollow trees abandoned burrows, these vermin like to stack up in those places" Dirk replied " ruff! ruff! grappling hook!" Dirk barked as lifted himself to the branches, " i'll cover up here" " Okay! but be careful!" Ryder warned " i will" Dirk's voice echoed through the trees ( Scene change: Ace's Badge) " remember the night, of his first mission?" Ace said " who? Dirk? yeah, we remember" Sage said putting a card on the pile, " When, he introduced himself, he said he was seperated from his wolf mom right?" Ace said " point please" Lani said " Where did that package come from?" Ace said " maybe from a relative, his dad maybe, cause if it is, i'd be happy for him" Sage said putting a king card on the floor " He'd finally see family again, that would be good on him" Aurora added " Yeah, that would be great" Ace muttered "let's take a break" Winter suggested " sure," Lani replied and they bounded to the kitchen to get a snack, and a jester card slowly lands on the floor (Scene change: Chase's Badge) "Nothing here" Chase said peering through a hole, " What about you?" " I've got nothing too," Ryder replied " Why don't we check how the kid is doing" Dirk is busy leaping from branch to branch, peering into every knothole, then he caught the scent of something familiar, it smelled like.....himself but a little different, it had a light whiff of lavender detergent, is that why it was stolen? Then Dirk heard squeaking, from a knothole, he followed the sound, and that's where he saw the raccoon trying to dig through the box, he noticed the symbol on it " hey little guy, I believe that belongs to me, can I have it back now?" Dirk said reaching for the raccoon, then the raccoon snarled and pounced on him and pushed him out of the tree, "ruff ruff! grappling hook" Dirk barked as he launched his tool to a branch, the cable tugged and Dirk was slammed into the trunk, underside first, " Right in the...." he said groaning, then his pup tag rang " Dirk, how's it going up there?" Ryder said through the tag " Got away, that box had my emblem on it, is that why you called me?" Dirk said " Pretty much" Ryder replied before hanging up, dirk released his hook and lands on his feet, he notices a berry bush nearby, Then he gets an Idea " ruff ruff cannon" He draws the cannon and sets it on the the ground, " bet he can't resist this" Dirk said walking towards the berry filled bush (Scene change: Chase's badge) Ryder and chase continued to trek through the forest, on foot Chase caught something at the corner of his eye, it was the racoon trying to gnaw through the cardboard " Got you!" Chase yelled firing his net, but the racoon saw it coming and dodged, it snarled as at him " that thing is slippery" Chase said retracting his net before running after it, chase fires nets between trees, making escape almost impossible........almost " Alright time to get that package back-" chase was cut off when the racoon jumped his head and into ryder's chest, knocking him down, and ran for the exit, " man this is difficult" Ryder said getting up " we might need more pups on this one (Scene change: Dirk's badge) Dirk is trying to pick up that raccoon's scent and his ears twitch in incoming rustling, he jumps into a bush to hide and watched carefully if it was the raccoon, and he was right, a raccoon searching a nearby bush, "Of course it would, picked that bush clean of it's berries,if it's doing that then it must be hungry" Dirk thought " ruff!,ruff! Berry launcher" Dirk barked, he shot a berry nearby, which catches the attention of the raccoon, who approaches to eat it, Dirk smiled, the plan was working, he fired a few more berries and the raccoon followed towards the clearing where he set his net trap, " That's it a little more closer," Dirk prepared for one final shot, then the raccoon screamed and ran, of the opposite direction, " What the...." Dirk went after it, why did that raccoon run all of a sudden? Then a strong scent of venison wafted through the air, Dirk has gotten himself into a competition, the raccoon kept running until it seemingly lost it's unknown attacker, then a wolf pounced in front of it, "Ha! Looks like I got myself a decent meal," the wolf said pinning down the raccoon, then the wolf noticed something between the raccoon's forepaws, he wrings it out of it's grasp, and sees the box " what's this?" " I believe that belongs to me Bramble" Dirk's voice cut in as he emerged from the bushes, " you got your prey, hand over the box" Bramble growled "never! I still haven't gotten over that other time, this box is mine now" Dirk glared at him " Bramble give me the box, is it a meal you want or the revenge?" Bramble snorts and releases the raccoon " I wasn't that hungry anyway, you want your box back?" Bramble holds up the box " Take it from me!" "ruff,ruff grappling hook!" Dirk barked as he launched his hook at the box knocking it off Brambles's paws, bramble runs after the stumbling box, Dirk shoves him aside, and grabs the box, as he tried to run Bramble's fore paws shoves Dirk's head into the sand, causing him to drop the box Bramble catches it midair he chuckled as he shook his tail at Dirk, the silver wolfdog growls and says "Rawrf net gun!" Bramble narrowly dodges and runs towards the bushes, dirk growls and pounces at bramble, causing bramble to lose his balance and the two wolves roll downhill, struggling and growling until they finally land at the bottom, and the box was thrown into a nearby log bridge getting stuck in a knothole, the cousins stop roughhousing after seeing the box, dirk pushes Bramble off him runs towards it, but bramble pulls Dirk's back legs causing him to trip, Bramble runs to the knothole and gets the box, Dirk grabs the box and starts a tug of war with him, the they heard the Bridge creak, and it falls into the river bellow struggling to maintain their footing the they refrain from their fight as the river takes them on a ride of twists and turns " Halfbreed, you're the one with the fancy tools, DO SOMETHING!" Bramble demanded " ruff! ruff! grappling- Whoaaaaaaa!" Dirk was cut off when the river turn the log right, causing Dirk to stumble off the log, quickly Dirk unsheathed his claws and grabbed the side of the log, "Bramble, help me!" dirk yelled to his cousin " why should i? all my problems would be over if your'e gone!" Bramble scoffed "Oh c'mon your'e not hard enough to do that, besides I die you die too!" Dirk said Bramble saw his cousin's point like he said earlier he had the tools, Brambles makes up his mind "Fine whatever" bramble said grabbing Dirk's paws and pulls him back to the log " but don't think this is over!" he continued then they felt their log jump causing them to hug the log, they picked up speed hand started zigzagging, " I don't feel so good" Bramble groaned his face covered in a light green tint, while dirk crawled up to the end of the log, " Dirk to Ryder, we need help" No response " Dirk to Chase, we need help" still no response "DIRK TO ANYONE, WE NEE- "HALFBREED LOOK OUT!" Bramble yelled pointing at a waterfall they're heading towards, they screamed as they fell off the edge then at the last second a safety net is fired beneath the waterfall, they bounced off them to the shore, Dirk opens his eyes finding himself on the sand not far from him was a box with his emblem on, he quickly got up to take it but is then tackled by bramble and grabs the box , Dirk growls and grabs the other end as the cousins start fighting again, the tugged with all their might until they tore the wrapping apart, causing the two to fall over, Bramble gets up and tries to take it again but Dirk uses his net to take it from him, " I don't think so Bramble" Dirk said as bramble charged against him, "Ruff Ruff berry launcher" Dirk barks as he peppers Brambl's face with berries " Dang it i forgot to switch the ammo" Dirk said before being pinned down by bramble, Bramble steps on Dirk's belt buckle causing the electromagnets on his shirt to deactivate losing his pup pack, Bramble runs towards Dirk's pup pack, but Dirk pounces at him causing the two to tumble and hit a tree trunk, Bramble was ontop of Dirk, " Give up halfbreed! You are no match for me! the feral defeat the tamed everytime!" Bramble said sinking his claws into Dirk's chest as Dirk whimpered in pain "your'e weak like the rest of your human hugging kind, your'e just a mutt!" the last sentence hit Dirk's last nerve, at last he finally snapped, "THAT'S RIGHT!" Dirk said pulling back his a paw " I AM A MUTT!" Dirk punches Bramble's face with full force, enough to send him flying, he lands on the sand unconscious " and i can't be more proud of it" Dirk said walking away, he retrieved his pup pack and decided to call the rest of the team, " Ryder, come in, Ryder" But it was all static, Dirk took notice of the claw marks on it, it must have been damaged during the fight, thunder echoed as dark clouds gathered which meant he had to seek shelter, he looked back to his unconscious cousin they were bitter rivals but still his own cousin he began to dig a den at the base of a tree and dragged Bramble into it, with that done he sat down and looked at the box, "this better be worth the trouble" Dirk said opening the box, in it was a leather collar an old chew toy and an envelope, he picked up the collar and chew toy wide eyed " i know these things" he then noticed the envelope nervously he pulled out a piece of paper, it was written in english thank paul for teaching him how to read, he proceeded to read it ''"Dear Dirk" " Hey son, so your'e one of the paw patrol huh?, congratulations, remember when you save lives, you must be willing to put yourself in danger, just like your mother did for you and your sister, yes i know everything that happened that day, do not blame yourself, because none of it was your fault, we were all hurt when she died, especially me she was the most beautiful wolf i've ever met, she was special and she was kind and i almost wanted to give up when she passed, then i remembered you,you were a spitting image of her, i'm sorry for not being there for you, i just want you to know that i love you very much,i hope you are happy with your life, and no matter what you choose i'm proud of you, you don't have to worry about your sister, she lives with me and my owner, as my apprentice, your'e always welcome to our home" Dad" '' Dirk leaned to the wall, and breathing heavily eyes glazed in sadness and guilt as he remembered what happened that tragic day ( Few months ago...) "Mother.......I'm hungry, we haven't eaten all day" Dirk said climbing on his mother, " I know dear food is very scarce this time of year," the light gray wolf said getting up peering out of the entrance of the den, " but it wouldn't hurt to try looking, you two stay here" "But mom, you can't just leave us here" says Bloom, Dirk's sister " Don't worry love, i'll be back before you know it, both of you stay here" Holly said with a smile giving her daughter a lick, and with those words she exited the den and disappeared into the fog, " i'm going out too!" Dirk said with excitement " Stormcloud, mother told us to stay," Bloom said " Don't worry i'll just catch us a few mice" Dirk said walking towards the exit, " But Storm, if i'll have you know there human hunters and their traps are lurking" bloom turned around and started talking, but Dirk just mockingly copied her gestures and jaw movement as he before sneaking outside, the dry crisp leaves crunching under his paws, nose on the ground trying to catch the scent of small prey, " just look at me mighty hunter, sneakily strolling through the forest in search of prey" Dirk said dramatically, " i can't wait to see Bloom and Bramble's faces when this halfbreed catches his first-" his boasting was interrupted when he saw a bird scratching the ground in search of food, " Prey" he whispered as he tiptoed looking for a safe distance to pounce, a confident smile on his face as his tail wagged, he tries not to make any noise, steadies himself and........ "Gotcha!" he yelled before plomping into the ground, he had missed this target, he tries again but the bird evades his attack once again, but he kept missing, frustrated Dirk furiously chases the bird into unknown parts of the forest, then he began to slow down when he noticed where he was, it was all silent he found himself surrounded by pine trees and a gray sky above him, he started to get nervous, what if he's lost? all alone in the middle of the forest, vulnerable and confused, fear taking over he started to back away, until his flank hit something furry, jumped and turned and saw his mother's stern look " Storm, what are you doing out here all alone? do you know how dangerous this forest is?" She said sternly " B-but i just wanted to...." Dirk tried to protest " i don't want to hear it! back to the den young wolf" she replied Then a rustle was heard, Dirk growled but Holly shoved him under herself, vigilantly looking around around, and in the darkness a pair of lime green eyes appeared in the shadows followed by a dark sinister snarl, " Storm, run" Holly said softly " What?" " Run!" Then a Lynx jumped out of the darkness towards Holly and Dirk, the she-wolf pushes Dirk aside and takes on the lynx, scrambles out of the clearing and into a hollow log, the sounds of snarls,growls and whimpers filled the air for about a few minutes, a few minutes of fear and agony, Dirk curled into a ball as he listened to his mother's pained whimpers, tears running down his eyes as he prayed for her safety, shortly after the sound mellowed, he slowly creeps out of the den, the lynx was gone, his mother standing still covered in scratches, Dirk smiles stepping forward but stops the second she collapsed, Dirk rushed over to his mother's side, " Mother, no, no please don't, i need you," Dirk cried Holly just gives Dirk a sad look, but smiles and licks his face before passing out, her blood starts to wet the ground under them and staining Dirk's silver fur red, " No,no please, mother, come back please, no........." Dirk sobbed with a lot of pained voice,he began to tremble, thinking about the consequences of what he had led his mother into, what would his sister think? She'd never forgive him, her blood is literally on his paws, how could he do this? it's better if he just dissappered, he ran into the woods nonstop hoping he'd get as far away as possible, to his self imposed exile, (present day) A seemingly endless stream of tears run down his cheek, then he flinches when a cold paw touches his shoulder,it waas chase " Dirk are you okay?" chase said " Go away, i'm bad and you shouldn't be near me" he cried Chase looks at him confused and sees the letter on the ground, he picks it up and reads it, "Dirk...." " i let my mother die" " Dirk..." " i abandoned my sister" " Dirk..." " i lied to all of you " i know Dirk, i've always known" Chase said and Dirk froze, " when you introduced himself to us, i could tell you were lying, your tail moves strangely when you lie, like someone i know, Officer Brycen, your father" " you knew my father?" the young wolfdog asked and Chase nodded " Why did you let me stay?" Dirk asked " because you had talent, and a good heart to go with it, PAW patrol material" Chase said " But what i did-" " Dosen't matter, it's in the past" Chase replied " You know what i think, your parents would be proud of you, saving lives and helping people, your'e PAW patrol, that's all that matters now" Chase said handing him the leather collar, " This was his, now it's yours" Chase said Dirk picks it up and puts it around his neck in place of his old green collar, Chase smiled and says " Our work is done here, time to go home" Dirk nodded and follows Chase outside of the den, The End Trivia: Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Family Story